dream_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Song Contest 5
If you want to join, send an e-mail to battlevisionsongcontest@gmail.com |interval = Polina Gagarina - Medley of all songs |opening = Polina Gagarina - "Shagay" |exsupervisor = Bouke |entries = 29 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = None |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Dream Song Contest |pre = 4 |nex = 6}} Lithuania will use The Voice Lithuania 2 as national selection. said they would host a National Selection, but they withdrew. decided to hold a National Selection. Host building 'Origins' The company was founded on 17 March 1776 by Prince Pyotr Vasilyevich Urusov and Michael Maddox. Initially, it held performances in a private home, but it acquired the Petrovka Theatre and on 30 December 1780 it began producing plays and operas, thus establishing what was to become the Bolshoi Theatre. With the destruction by fire of the Petrovka Theatre on 8 October 1805, it was replaced on 13 April 1808 with the opening of New Arbat Imperial Theatre, but, as a consequence of the French invasion of Moscow in 1812, fire destroyed that theatre. The current theatre was built on Theatre Square between 1821 and 1824. It was designed by architect Andrei Mikhailov (who had also built the nearby Maly Theatre in 1824) and it opened on 18 January 1825 as the Bolshoi Petrovsky Theatre with a performance of Fernando Sor's ballet, Cendrillon. Initially, it presented only Russian works, but foreign composers entered the repertoire around 1840. 'Renovations in the 19th Century' In 1843 a large-scale reconstruction of the theatre took place using a design by A. Nikitin, but a fire in 1853 caused extensive damage and so a further reconstruction was carried out, by Alberto Cavos, son of the opera composer Catterino Cavos. On 20 August 1856 the Bolshoi Theatre reopened. Other repairs of the building took place in 1896. '20th Century' On 7 December 1919 the house was renamed the State Academic Bolshoi Theatre. Only a few days later, however, on 12 December, there was an unsuccessful attempt to shut the institution down entirely. Beethoven Hall opened on 18 February 1921. There was further reconstruction of the theatre between 1921 and 1923 under the auspices of Ivan Rerberg. Bomb damage occurred during World War II, but this was promptly repaired. 'New Stage of 2002' A new stage for the Bolshoi Theatre, called the New Stage, went into service on 29 November 2002. It was built to the left of the theater's historic main stage. Together with auxiliary buildings — a restored 17th-century building, two rehearsal halls, and artists' recreation rooms — it forms a single theater complex, the Bolshoi Theatre of Russia. The new building is on a natural hill where, until recently, there were blocks of old houses with communal apartments. 'Major Rebuilding and Renovation (2005–2011)' From July 2005 to October 2011 the theatre was closed for restoration. It had undergone many renovations in its time, but none as major as this. The building, whose architecture combines three different styles, was damaged and a quick renovation seemed to be necessary. Repairs were initially due to cost 15 billion rubles ($610 million) but engineers found that more than 75% of the structure was unstable,6 and as a result the cost estimate jumped to 25.5 billion rubles (app. $850 million). At the completion of the work, however, it was announced that only 21 billion rubles ($688 mil) had been spent. According to The Moscow Times, the true cost may have been double that, and Der Spiegel quotes a figure of $1.1 billion. The rebuilding and renovation was funded entirely by the federal government. During the long period of reconstruction, the company continued to mount productions, with performances held on the New Stage and on the stage of the Great Kremlin Palace. The renovation included an improvement in acoustics, to attempt to replicate the sound believed to have existed in pre-Soviet times, and the restoration of the original Imperial decor. The building's foundation and brickwork were thoroughly reset. Inside, the entire space was stripped from the bottom up. The 19th-century wooden fixtures, silver stage curtain and French-made red velvet banquettes were removed for repair in specialist workshops. Outside, on the top of the facade, the double-headed eagle of the original Russian coat of arms was installed in the place where the Soviet hammer and sickle had been mounted for decades. Finally, on 28 October 2011, the Bolshoi Theatre re-opened with a concert featuring international artists and the ballet and opera companies. The first staged opera, Ruslan and Lyudmila, followed soon after. Participants 'First Semi-Final' Second Semi-Final' 'Final''' National selections Other countries - Belgium decided to debut. - The HoD of Canada was to busy so decided to withdraw. - The old HoD of Curaçao decided to change his country in Ghana. - Estonia decided to debut with an new HoD. - The old HoD of Andorra decided to return with Finland. - The old HoD of Curaçao decided to change his country in Ghana. - The HoD of Italy decided that he wants a pause of 1 edition and will then return.